


Secret Identities

by Baronessbamf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Junior Keith, College Senior Shiro, Dry Humping, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, Hotboxing, M/M, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Mystery makeouts, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drinking, alcohol is drunk but only a bit, minor injury as plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: Keith gets dragged to a Halloween Party against his will. There he makes out with a hot boy but doesn't get his number, name or even a solid description of what he looks like. Can Keith find his Halloween sweetheart?





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend Tarina for cheer-leading and motivating me through this fic. First time writing a Voltron fic and first time since I went on a bit of a hiatus from writing all together, so I might be rusty. Feedback appreciated!

Keith did not want to be here. All he wanted to do was spend the night in his dorm room alone watching Netflix ignoring the dull thump of music and the sounds of dumb spooky pranks from outside. Instead he’d let Pidge talk him into going to a Halloween Party. At a sorority house no less.

“You know it’s just...the past few years we did trio costumes?” Pidge leaned over the table in the library where they were working on their engineering project together. “This year we were going to be the Sanderson sisters.”

“Sanderson sisters?” Why Keith asked he did not know.

“From Hocus Pocus?” Pidge offered.

“...Never seen it.”

Pidge stifled a sound a shocked horror. “Okay we need to fix that, but anyway. Since Hunk and Lance became official I’ve been...well they...planned different costumes. Couple costumes.” Pidge looked very sad and now Keith felt guilty. Pidge was one of those genius kids he thought only existed in fiction, and she’d entered College at the tender age of 16. Keith felt this unreasonable sense of brotherly protectiveness towards her.

“Well...you don’t...have to go to the party?” Keith suggested as he tried to avoid the inevitable painful drag against the floorboards towards a door labeled ‘Halloween Party at Altea House’.

“But I want to go. Hunk and Lance are still my friends, they just need time as a couple. I don’t want to third wheel all night. Please come with me?” She got her puppy dog eyes out. Keith  _ had _ to say yes.

Then before he knew it they were picking out costumes.

“Salt and Pepper?”

Keith would rather die. “Pass”

“Batman and Robin?”

“And be what, one of fifteen Batmen? Nope.”

“Who said you’d be Batman?” Pidge sighed “Elsa and Anna?” She shot him a smirk.

“Do I get to be Elsa?” He shot right back.

“Mario and Luigi?”

“If this is a Halloween party shouldn’t we go as something spooky?” Keith was sure that was the point of Halloween.

 

*****

And that's how he ended up dressed in a black pleather catsuit with fake whiskers stuck to his face at a Halloween party he didn’t want to be at with Pidge dressed as a witch. They met up with Hunk and Lance on the lawn of Alpha-theta house (aka Altea house). The party in full swing already.

“Catwoman?” Hunk gestured to Keith expectantly. He was dressed as Booster Gold, at least that's what Pidge told him.

“No just a black cat.” Keith had said that about ten times already. “Can we just get inside? This outfit isn’t very weather resistant.”

“Yeah it doesn’t hide much.” Lance slung an arm around Hunk’s shoulder’s, he was dressed as Blue Beetle, at least that’s what Pidge told him. “Honestly you can see...pretty much everything bro.”

Keith covered his chest with his arms, “Ugh. Go away Lance.” Lance laughed good naturedly. They didn’t like each other to start with. But you can only kidnap so many football mascots together before you start to like one another.

“Lance is just teasing man, you look fine. You’re just...well defined.”

“Please stop trying to turn me into a fourth wheel.” Pidge groaned as she went to get into the party and out of the cold. Keith followed leaving Lance and Hunk to smooch or cuddle or whatever gay shit they liked to do together.

 

The music was droning and loud. The people obnoxious and sweaty. Keith needed a drink if he was going to survive the night. He turned to offer Pidge one, but she had already vanished into the crowd. Great.

He navigated through drunken flailing and grinding. Avoided spilt drinks and dropped food to reach the kitchen. Still jam-packed as people made ‘experimental’ cocktails and dared each other to drinking contests. Keith would need to employ some extreme catlike dexterity if he were to make it to the beer.

He didn’t have a lot of wriggle room he discovered as he tried to squeeze between two large frat boys doing a kegstand, and asking anyone to move was futile, no one could hear his pleas over the music.

“Hey Catboy! Catch!” A voice called from across the room, he barely had time to process to command before a cool beer can hit him in the face. “SHIT.”

Keith lost his balance and fell over. That beer can had reached  _ some  _ velocity. Was his last vague thought before he blacked out for a moment.

A comforting hand on his shoulder as he opening his eyes to be face to face with -

“Batman?” Keith had the feeling this was going to be a strange night. Here he was, sitting on the floor of Altea house, half-bludgeoned to death with a beer can, with a hot (if slightly blurry) Batman comforting him. “You got me in the eye”

Keith hated Halloween.

“Yeah sorry about that...you blacked out for a second there...you okay?” Hot Batman seemed concerned, Keith’s vision was blurring more, he closed his hurt eye. He could see clearer now. Soft brown eyes with long lashes, strong heroic jaw with a kind smile. Yep, A Hot Batman.

“I think so...can I have an ice-pack?” Keith’s head wasn’t hurting, just his eye.

“I mean the beer I hit you with is still cold?” Hot Batman offered unhelpfully.

“I put the first-aid kit upstairs in my room.” A  dark skinned senior girl - dressed as one of maybe fifty Harley Quinns he’d seen today - offered much more helpfully.

“Great I’ll go upstairs.” Keith grabbed his beer and got to his feet only to find Hot Batman putting a gentle hand on his chest.

“You can’t go through the crowd alone, what if you have a concussion? What if you can’t find the first aid kit? I feel bad let me come with.” Hot Batman was quite a bit taller than Keith, and even though you couldn’t see his face, the guilt in his square jaw and perfect teeth was easy to read.

“Okay. Fine Batman.” Keith put his hands on his hips, he’d be more annoyed if he was injured and didn’t think Hot Batman was...well hot. “Lead the way.”

 

And so, Hot Batman led him upstairs into a room that was probably every little girl’s dream. Pastel blue and lilac with white furnishing. Keith sat on the extremely plush King-size bed. “Wow Altea house is pretty swish.”

Hot Batman opened the first aid box and retrieved a cold compress, “Yeah, still couldn’t get me to join the Greek System. Alpha-Theta are a rare exception. I used to be in Galra house.” Hot Batman sat next to him.

“Well there was your problem. Dean Zarkon lets those guys get away with murder...literally, probably.”

“I’m going to take your mask off.” Hot Batman informed Keith as he lifted the black-mask out of Keith’s face and hair gently. “Oh.” he sighed.

“What?”

“Um...nothing, here.” Hot Batman handed Keith the ice-pack and Keith pressed it to his face, sighing instantly. “How long have you been here? Pretty bad way for a night to go...sorry by the way.”

“I pretty much just got here.”

“I...am... _ so _ sorry.”

“No it’s...I didn’t even want to come. My friend she...talked me into it. I don’t even like Halloween.”

“Really? I mean with that outfit...not many guys who hate Halloween put on a skin-tight black pleather catsuit.”

“This was the only cat costume they had in the shop.” Keith almost pouted but stopped himself, “Well you needn’t speak with all the padding in your costume.”

Hot Batman gave himself the once over, “There's...no padding in my costume.” He stated bashfully, Well damn, hot jacked Batman.

Keith opened his beer, “oh.” he took a swig. If it weren’t for the dull thud of music downstairs, this would be an awkward silence. “So...are you a Senior?”

“Yeah. Astro-physics. Sports Scholarship. Are you a...Freshman?” he smiled.

Keith snorted and took another sip, “Junior. Engineering.” he sucked his teeth, “I don’t look  _ that  _ young do I?”

“I haven’t seen you around before that's all...I’d...think I’d remember you.” Hot Batman leaned on his side, watching Keith.

“...Guess I don’t get out much. I just have a few friends and...I don’t often like big parties so.” Keith took a swig, “Why would you remember me?”

“Erm…” Hot Batman looked to the side, “You’re cute.” Hot Batman was blushing.

Keith was too but hopefully the redness of his eye was detracting from that, “Oh is this your play? Injure a cute boy with a beer can and take care of him in a secluded place?”

Hot Batman looked taken aback, then laughed. “What? No. I’m not throwing any beer cans around after today. Lesson learned.”

“You gotta have quite the throwing arm on. Any lower and I’d be spitting my teeth out.” Keith adjusted is ice pack over a more tender area.

“Well...I.” Hot Batman touched his right arm with his left. “I’m getting used to being left handed. I was in an accident a few years ago.” He showed Keith is right arm, he didn’t know why he hadn’t realised before but it was a prosthetic. “This is my party arm. It can grip things fine but…” Hot Batman shrugged.

“I think I feel a little better now.” Keith removed the cold compress, “How am I looking?” he closed his eyes and tilted his face upwards.

A moment of silence. “Honestly? Like some idiot hit you in the face with a metal object.” Keith opened his eyes to see Hot Batman looking at him closely.

“But still cute?” Keith could feel his cheeks getting red,

“Yes.” Bootylicious Batman was red-faced too, he put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. It was firm. Comforting.

“So are we going to kiss?” Keith felt brave, if he was going to get dragged to a party and injured he was making out with Hot Batman if it killed him. Hot Batman swallowed nervously.

The firm comforting arm on Keith’s shoulder moved around his hips, pulling him close. Keith closed his eyes as their lips met. It was a little awkward at first, the hard rubber of the cowl squished Keith’s nose, so Keith pushed off Hot Batman’s mask. He could feel Hot Batman’s long eyelashes on his cheeks now.

Their mouths parted and the kiss deepened. Lips sticky and breath a little alcoholic tasting.

Keith should open his eyes, take a look at just who, exactly, Sexy Batman was. But the kiss made him feel all tingly and warm and what if Hot Batman was only hot from the chin down?

No! this was a special moment.

Hot Batman’s hand found Keith’s bum. Keith pressed their hips together, which, Keith found just how thin his catsuit. Nor was Hot Batman’s costume thick, judging by the appreciative sigh he let out when he broke the kiss.

Fine-ass Batman buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and kissed it, Keith let out a sudden squawk of laughter. “Sorry I’m ticklish.” Keith squeezed his eyes shut again.

“Ain’t no sorry...I should have...said.” Hot Batman’s voice was throaty now, Keith wrapped his arms around Hot Batman’s sides and dug his forehead into Guy-whose-name-he-should-find-out’s broad chest. Keith could feel the butterflies in his stomach and the heat on his face.

Keith moved the other boy’s (considerable muscular, what was this guy an Astrophysics major by day and actually fucking legit Batman by night?) thigh in between his own. Hot Batman seemed to pick up on what he was going for because he pushed Keith’s hips closer to his.

Hot Batman’s cock was just a little bit hard, Keith could tell because he could feel it against his own semi-erect cock. They grinded, apart from the dull thud of the music downstairs and their own heavy breathing it felt quiet. Alone. But, not. Hands traveled under catsuits (with difficulty) and up shirts. Mouths stickily met again. Keith ran his hand along Sexy Batman’s hair, which was shaved at the sides. It was a really nice texture, like sticking your hand in a bag of rice. But sexy.

Keith didn’t even feel the need to open his eyes, he just enjoyed every touch,smell and taste, and by how often he felt Hot Batman’s eyelashes on his cheeks or forehead, he guess Hot Batman was right in the moment too.

Keith felt a kiss on top of his head.

Maybe it struck him then? Keith felt safe, maybe even looked after. Almost like taking a beer can to the face was worth it. “Hey...what’s your n-”

 

_ ~~WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS!~~ _

 

“Shit.” Hot Batman untangled himself and stood up suddenly to answer his phone. Keith, still a bit kiss dazed peeled his eyes open. “Yeah sorry Allura, I’m still in your room.” Hot Batman pulled his mask back on and was talking to someone. “Who invited fucking Sendak? I’ll send him on his way.”

Keith blinked at Hot Batman, “You gotta go huh?”

“Yeah just...this jerk no one likes...you should...go find your friend they’ll be wondering where you went...I’ll see you later.” And with that he was gone. Out the door.

 

****

“So. After all that.” Lance looked at Keith tiredly, his blue beetle mask clenched in his hands. “You don’t even know what he looks like?” The gentle movement of the empty late-night bus rocked the four of them as they travelled back home.

“I know he was tall, jacked and had an undercut.” Keith scoffed as he looked away from his friends, “Also a great jawline. Long eye lashes.”

“What colour were his eyes?” Pidge offered.

“Brown.”

Hunk sighed, “...Anything else?”

“His right arm was a prosthetic. I think he was Asian.”

“You think? How do you even know he was hot if you didn’t even get a good look at him? What is wrong with you Keith? Who dry-humps a boy who knocked them out with a beer can and doesn’t even get a first name? What the fucking fuck Keith.” Lance put his head on Hunk’s shoulder.

“We should take you the parties more often if I’m being honest.” Hunk put his arm around Lance, “This is maybe the best story I’ve ever heard.”

“Lance is right.” It almost physically hurt Keith to say that, “I should have gotten his name. Or even a good look at him.”

The bus arrived at their stop, “Who knows.” Pidge said gathering her broomstick and cauldron, “You might bump into each other again.”


	2. A Fortnight in November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith are closer to each other than they think. The Paladin hotbox Election result pain away. Shiro's phone dies instead of Shiro. Shiro and Keith reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished this in real time.

November 1st - 8:30 AM

 

Last night, Shiro had sent Sendak on his way (No doubt to file a complaint with Dean Zarkon. What a weasel.) and went to look for Sexy Catboy but had no luck finding him.

“I didn’t even give him my name!” He whined, head on table as Allura stirred her coffee, “He must think I’m a real jerk...ugh.” Shiro didn’t feel good, he hadn’t even drank that much last night. This was a guilty headache.

“Well you know he’s an Engineering Major and what he looks like. And you’re quite recognisable I’m sure you’ll meet again.” Allura comforted, but, Shiro had a sinking feeling...

“I don’t think he knows what I look like.” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose in disdain. Allura guffawed with laughter snorting her coffee out her nose.

“You could put up a missed connections on the College notice board.” She grinned broadly, “Me; The dark knight, You; naughty cat boy. Place: Halloween party. I hit you with a beer can and this somehow led to us dry-humping on my best friend’s bed.”

“Yeah sorry about that…” Shiro took his latte and drunk from it sheepishly. Allura had made him change the sheets. 

“My Father wants to know if you’re coming to the fundraiser on the 11th?” Allura changed the subject, Sexy catboy had been covered enough last night during the clean up.

“Yeah of course I am.”

“It’s just...it’s a masquerade ball.”

“...hmm...Well I won’t be Batman thats for sure.”

 

****

November 1st - 10:30am

 

“Hey Hunk, did you have a good Halloween?” Shiro asked as he sat across from Hunk who was busy typing something up. “You working on the new session?” He knew Hunk from Tabletop club. Hunk was a great GM that played in a very broad narrativist style. Shiro liked that.

“Yeah it is, and Halloween was great. Lance loved your costume suggestion by the way.” Hunk got his phone out and showed him a picture of him and his boyfriend Lance dressed as Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. “How was your Halloween?” Hunk asked, Shiro made a face, “That bad huh?”

“Well...Sendak showed up and, completely ruined a moment I was having.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly I’m a mess I don’t even want to talk about it.” he folded his arms.

“Fair, I’ll see you later tonight at Anime club. I have a class to go to.” Hunk smiled gathering his things, Shiro waved him off as he left.

****

November 7th - 4:00pm

 

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about Hot Batman, it had been a week and he was still bothered by it. The feel of his eyelashes on his cheeks. The strong firm grip holding his shoulder. The feel of that thick thigh between his own...

Dumb thoughts like; What if he’d just grabbed Hot Batman as he was leaving and went; “Fuck Sendak. His ass can wait, mine can’t.” or just...asked for a goddamn name. He couldn’t even procrastinate on his projects and assignments properly because he was getting too distracted watching Netflix.

Keith closed his eyes, maybe if he could sleep it off?

_ Doo~Doo~Doo~do~do~do! _

He didn’t recognize the number, His answered his phone; “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me.” His Mom. “You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago to get you a suit for this fundraiser.”

“...Ugh but Moooom I don’t even want to go...Wait whose phone are you calling from?”

“I borrowed it from someone at the shop. Stop changing the subject. Your Dad wants you at this fundraiser.”

“Stop calling him that.” His ‘Dad’ Thace had came back into his life a year ago, after leaving his Mom out the loop for years. “Who even cares about him and his friends patting each other on the back? Like really the Rich-”

“Don’t you start this revolutionary talk to get out of bonding time with your Dad. He’s trying to re-connect” 

“I have my own suit already.”

“You aren’t wearing that bright red abomination. I’ll die. Get down here right this second.”

“Fine...Mom...FINE.”

 

****

 

Shiro turned around in the mirror so he could get a better look at his jacket, “I’m....yeah I’m not digging the tuxedo jacket?” he looked to Allura who was helping him shop for a formal outfit for the masquerade ball. “What do you think?”

“You’d look charming in anything. Shiro. But if you don’t like it…”

“I have my answer...ah...I liked the dinner jacket better. This feels too formal.” Shiro went back into the changing room to try his previous suit on, when he returned he saw Allura talking to a middle-age woman.

“So you haven’t seen him?” the Lady sighed.

“Afraid not...you should call him Ma'am.” Allura looked to Shiro as the Lady went to dig in her purse. “You look better in that Shiro. Much more at ease.”

The Lady sighed and looked up from her bag, frustrated but her eyes lit up when she saw him. “No! Are you Takashi Shirogane?” she beamed.

“Ah yes? Wait. Mrs.Kogane! I haven’t seen you since I was, like, what fourteen?” Mrs.Kogane and his Mom had be friends in College. They still met up sometimes, but Shiro hadn’t seen Mrs.Kogane in person recently.

“You’ve gotten so tall too. You grew up very handsome.” She smiled, “Oh I wish Tatsu told me you went here. My son goes here you know. Maybe you’ve seen him round? Oh, I have loads of pictures of him on my phone, but I’ve forgot it...I need to call him too. He needs a new suit.”

“Say no more, you can borrow mine Mrs.Kogane.” Shiro reached for his backpack hand handed her his phone.

“Oh please Takashi. Call me Hana.” she smiled as she dialed in a number.

 

****

November 7th - 5:57pm

 

Keith arrived at the store to be met with stern glares from his mother, he still didn’t really want to be here, but maybe it was better than sitting at home jerking off to some guy he was probably never going to see again.

The shop was pretty empty this time of day, a couple of store clerks, his Mom, a girl around his age who seemed familiar, and her friend who she was talking to through the changing room curtain.

Keith was a little bothered by the familiarity of this girl and was just about to talk her when his Mom stopped him.

“Try this on.” She told him waving a black suit in front of him, Keith took the suit and went in the changing room to get dressed.

He had just got his jumper off when he heard the booth next to his speak; “Oh is this Keith next to me?”  a knock from the opposite wall.

“Uhhhh, yeah?” Who was this guy?

“Our Moms know each other! I’m Takashi Shirogane”

“Oh” Keith actually remembered, he met Takashi a few times, though they’d been very young. “What are you doing here?” dumb question, he was trying on a suit.

“Picking something out for a fundraiser I’m going to.”

“Oh...me too.” Keith wrestled with his jeans. “Guess you’ll see me there.”

A hum of agreement from the other booth, “Well I’ll see you then Keith. I have to go.” Some shuffles and voices heard and then it looked like his changing room buddy was gone.

Despite Keith’s insistence, his Mom made him try on two more suits.

 

****

November 10th - Shiro couldn’t tell you what time it was honestly, Late?

 

Shiro was getting a little light-headed but then, but enjoyably so. “Man, this....is good shit.” Shiro passed the joint to Hunk.

Lance was in  fit of giggles leaning on Hunk who took a drag and passed it to Pidge.

“It’s a shame Keith couldn’t come.” Pidge took a deep breath, “And Allura.” 

“Eeeeh Allura doesn’t like hotboxing she’s like....naaah...wait you know Keith? Keith Kogane?” Shiro looked up at Pidge bleary eyed.

“Yeah.” She passed Lance the joint, “Same Engineering class and everything. Doing a project together. Wait you know him?”

“Kinda, our Moms are friends. Talked to him a few days ago.”

“Oh man....This is like really funny” Lance puffed happily on the joint and handed it to Shiro, “Right guys, remember after Allura’s Halloween party, when Keith was sad because he didn’t get Hot Batman’s name or anything? Well when he was describing him, I was all; Whoa that sounds like Shiro.” Lance paused to take a deep breath, “And I was going to tell but obviously. You talked recently so it can’t be.”

“Wait...no...this...No like...he dressed up as a Catboy? Got hit with a beer can? Dry humped Hot Batman?” Shiro couldn’t believe.

“Yeah...how....wait Shiro....are you… Hot Batman?” Hunk’s eyes widened.

“YES! I’M HOT BATMAN!” Shiro yelled taking a drag before passing it to Hunk.

“Whoa this is like...destiny bro!” Hunk sat up and took a puff.

“We need to call him right now!” Lance scrabbled getting his phone and calling Keith.

****

November 10th - 3:09AM

 

Keith was woken up to the sound of his phone going off, he saw it was Lance and reluctantly answered, “What?”

Keith honestly couldn’t tell what Lance was saying through Lance’s giggles and mumbling.

“Are you high? Lance I can’t tell what you’re saying…” he listened, “Ok, I’m going to hang up dude.” Keith did that and put his phone on silent.

 

****

November 10th - 10:00am

 

Pidge had been giving Keith funny looks all through this morning's lecture. Like they were both in on some exciting news but if they were mutually in on something juicy, Keith had no idea what Pidge’s grins and eyebrows waggles pertained too. 

“So?” She said when they left the lecture, “Hot Batman?”

“...yeah?” Keith looked at her dumbly. Could everyone stop bringing this up?

“Lance called you last night and told you who he is?” She led him.

“...Wait that's what that 3am phone call was about? I thought you were just stone calling me.” Keith gave her an accusatory look, “Wait you know who Hot Batman is?”

Pidge nodded, “It’s Shiro.”

“Wait, that nerd from Hunk’s anime club?” Keith had heard of Shiro a couple of times.

“The same Shiro in mine and Hunk’s shadowrun game? The same Shiro who captains Lance’s swim team? The same Shiro who lost his arm in a car crash last year and it caused a lot of drama with Galra house?”

“Wait. So.” Keith paused

“Do you even read the college newspaper Keith?” Pidge sighed getting her phone out, “Here is his pic. Lance took this by the way, not me.”

The picture had obviously been taken before swim practice because Shiro, as Keith supposed this must be a picture of, was only in a pair of swim shorts. He was in the middle of removing his prosthesis. This picture was candid and posted on Lance’s instagram.

“Yeah no. That...is the guy I made out with.” Keith bit his lip and practically felt his hormones surge. “Wait...Shiro...is his full name-”

“Takashi Shirogane? Yes.”

“Oh shit...I...spoke to him like-”

“A few days ago.”

“Shit. Pidge do you have his number?” Keith grabbed Pidge by the shoulders, eyes wide.

“Yes, hold on.” Pidge gave Keith Shiro’s number and Keith wasted no time calling it.

****

Shiro heard his phone ring whilst he jogged, it was a beautiful day and just what he needed to clear his head from yesterday’s antics in Hunk’s van. Shiro stopped and dug his phone out, he didn’t recognise the number...

_ CUTE CATBOY!  _ He swiped to answer, “Hello, this is Shiro”

“Hi my name is K-” 

Another jogger jostled Shiro from behind, he lost grip on his phone and could only watch helplessly as it fell to the ground.

“No!” Shiro croaked as the phone shattered upon contact with the pavement.

“Sorry Dude!” The jogger exclaimed.

“No it’s...fine.” Shiro picked up his phone and tried to turn it on. Nothing. “It’s insured don’t...worry about it.” Shiro could have cried. That had been Cute catboy, or Keith rather. He was _ this _ close.

But then he remembered...tomorrow...the ball.

Wasn’t Keith going?

****

“Oh...I think something happened on the other end?” Keith looked at Pidge.

“Keep trying?” She offered unhelpfully.

Keith did for the next few minutes, but resigned himself to the fact Shiro wasn’t picking up. Later in the day Hunk and Lance tried to call Shiro too, but no luck.

Keith went to bed wholly disappointed, he knew who Hot Batman was finally...but...he’d have to find him another way…..

Wait.

Shiro had said he was attending the fundraiser...then he remembered the girl waiting for Shiro at the store.

He called Pidge; “Hey does...Shiro have a friend who is a girl with like, super white hair and dark skin?”

“Yeah that's Allura we went to her party remember?”

“Would she mind if I called her now?”

“No, I’ll just text her and fill her in.”

“Cool."

****

November 11th

 

Shiro had still be in a gloomy mood that morning, maybe it was silly but, he’d thought of Cute catb- Keith a lot the past few weeks. Those big violet eyes...they could suck him down into a purple abyss and Shiro wouldn’t mind at all. And the fact they might know each other, and all their friends knew each other…

Hunk was right, it felt like fate. But everything also seemed to be trying to keep them apart.

Shiro had managed to get dressed in his new suit and met up with Allura to go to this fundraiser. Maybe he’d meet Keith there?

“Allura...do you know if...uh...Keith will be at the ball, I know he said he was coming when we met him and his Mom at the store I just...wondered if something changed?” Shiro looked at her as he spoke. The car moving them gently as it stopped at a red light.

“Yes, the guest list hasn’t changed. You’ll meet him Shiro. Don’t worry.” She gave him one of her knowing winks.

Shiro gave her a grin.

They arrived at the party to some attention, being Allura’s friend you could never really avoid a bit of press attention. Shiro tried to get in the venue as quickly as he could, leaving Allura (and Coran) to deal with the press. He wasn’t important to the press anyway.

The interior of the hotel was very fancy, the last hotel Shiro had been in was a motel with a lumpy bed, bust shower and what sounded like a drug deal going on in the room next to him. This was a place he could never even think about staying at. Case in point; this hotel had a ballroom. Like one right from a disney movie.

It was then Shiro firmly affixed his mask to his face, he didn’t want to, but hopefully Keith would figure out who he was based on something else.

He popped a  hors d'oeuvre in his mouth and went to try and find Keith. He was pretty giddy, okay, hitting a boy with a beer can and dry humping him less than an hour later wasn’t exactly romance of the year. But...and maybe Shiro was being silly, he’d felt a connection, an easy going chemistry.

He made his way round the room, chatting to guests, sipping champagne, rebuffed dancing offers from old ladies...but on his fourth trip around the room, he began to become crestfallen. 

Shiro took a rest on one of the empty seats placed by the side of room.  He hadn’t seen hide nor hare of anyone even close to resembling Keith. Maybe he hadn’t turned up? 

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, it was was Allura. “Oh.” he looked at her resisting the urge to say ‘It’s just you’, because this was his dear friend.

“Have you been to the balcony Shiro?” She smiled.

“No?”

“Maybe...go there?”

“Oh.” Shiro jumped from his seat and pulled Allura into a hug. “Thank you.”

Shiro navigating through the crowds and dodged waiting staff to the tall broad door that let to a low, large Balcony. He saw someone leaning over the railing. Shiro took his mask off, “Keith Kogane?” He took a deep breath.

Keith turned around, even in the low light he could still see the soft hair, big wide eyes, a cute face that tried to be tough. “Shiro? It took you long enough. I had a big romantic gesture all planned out.”

“Oh, Really?” Shiro stepped closer to get a better look at Keith.

“No, not really. I don’t like parties it was quiet out here.” Keith still had a bruise on his face, Shiro put his hand on Keith’s cheek.

“How’s your bruise doing?”

Keith rest his hand on top of Shiro’s, “Better.” he smiled.

And they talked, about how they’d know each other as kid, how their Moms had been good friends, how all along their friends had known the both of them.

“Oh I got a new phone, let me give you my number.” Shiro remembered.

“Smart move.” Keith sent a text to Shiro to double check. “It’s silly isn’t it how...lots of things kept happening to stop us from meeting again. I thought at one point it just wasn’t meant to be.” Keith cast his eyes down and Shiro’s chest ached a little. He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I thought that too. But it’s a load of shit.” He closed the space between them, cold noses bumped one another and he pressed their lips into a kiss. They parted after a moment, foreheads still touching.

“You know my Father gave me the keys to his car. Want to finish what we started on Halloween?” Keith bit his lip.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
